The romance of magical dreams and kisses
by blackoversatin
Summary: i just wan to see some love, dont you? i thank those who have insired me to write this one. tell me what you think! so i can continue knowing my work is loved. i threw in some kisses and sweet moments.
1. Chapter 1

hey... um... i know i havent posted anything in like forever and i'm not even going to cut corners or anything saying i was busy or something like that. i'll just be honest with you guys... i had no idea what to write at all. so yeah i'm gonna start fresh like milk from a farm so i hope you enjoy! this is also a dream btw. i have a thing for dreams. there much easier to write.

* * *

**USUI POV**

_"misa"..._

my thoughts echoed throughout the medow. the sent of wild plants and dirt was everywhere. i sat blank-minded under a shady tree. the wind blew my hair in random messy dirsections. i didnt care. i didnt know what to do... i was alone. it was fitting at the same time not. i dont know exactly where i was or how i got into the clothes i was wearing. a white button up shirt with a dark brown jacket over it. i was bare-foot. but i wore formal black pants... i looked around. the medow seemed to streach on into nowhere. some white and pink flowers here and there but nothing that i would bother giving a second glance at. the grass was soft, i'll give it that.

_"usui"..._

my eyes widdened, i know that voice... i'd know that voice anywhere. my ayuzawa. my adorable ayazawa. i felt my heartbeat thump with life. where was she? why is she not here at my side? i stood up and looked around. but nothing new came into my line of site. i looked at the tree that was shading me. i walked to the other side of the tree but nothing and no one was there either. as i was nearing the original side of the tree i saw her. as radiant as ever. she didnt seem to notice me since she was facing away from me, yet my heart still beat like a jack rabbit. she was wearing a simple white summer dress and her hair was all swept to rest on her right shoulder. bare foot just like i am and she was staring into the wide medow just as i was. i just couldnt help myself. her body just looked so soft and huggable. i caught myself grinning from ear to ear.

**MISA POV**

"GASP!" I felt a certain someone's arms hold me into a tight embrace from behind.

"ayuzawa" i heard him whisper

"usui" i covered is hands with my own. his name was the only thing i could say in response.

"what a surprise finding you here" he combed his fingers through my hair "you look cuter than usual"

"be quiet you..." my voice lacked it's usual ferosity. i just leaned my body againts his in such a limp manner. this place seemed so far away from where anything was. it was a surpise for him to find me here, it was a surprise for me to find anything here actaully. though if i had to be stuck in a random and serene place... at least it's usui, so i should be happy.

i heard him sigh as he rested his chin on my shoulder. i guess he was happy too.

"it feels good to be alone with you." he hugged me tighter. "but why are you so submissive? it's as if your asking me to assult you..." his hand reached the strap of my dress tugging it off my shoulder

"St- Stop that!" i struggled away from him and broke free from his embrace. "y-you pervert!"

"i do love it when you call me that" he smiled as he stepped closer to me "cause its just so true" he took another larger step towards me trying to get a hold of me again. but i ducked sidewards and distanced myself farther from him.

"misa-chan!" he sang playfuly with a glint in his eyes.

"eek!" i dashed into the medow trying to get away from him. "dont follow me!" but of course he was.

i ran down a hill i never knew exsited in this place. i felt my dress flutter against my legs and my hair was flying behind me. this was actually really fun. i found myself smiling and my previous reason for escape from my boyfriend's perverted clutches turned into a playful chase between (dare i say it) lovers.

i laughed out loud in excitement and joyfulness as i reached the bottom of the hill and i looked over my shoulder to see if usui was still on my tail, bad desicion. cause as soon as i looked behind me i lost my balance ( this really happens if you try to look back while you run which is why if your being chased never do that).

i tripped over my own legs and stubbled forward, landing on my knees. ouch.

i sat down and looked at the damage done, not so bad. a few scratches along with some dirt but this should heal in no time.

i heard usui comming from behind me and as soon as he came close enough he sat down with me as well and checked my wounds, brushing some of the dirt off and looking at my face to see if i was distressed or if i showed any signs on pain. i simply smiled meekly at him showing him that i was fine and he seemed to take a breath of releif.

"sounds like you were having fun" he smiled to himself while brushing off more of the dirt on my knees.

i blushed at his words, of couse he heard me laugh. i could feel it too. my face became all warm and my lips pressed themselves together automaticaly.

"you always find a way to be cute ayuzawa" i looked up to retort to his comment but as soon as i did he held my face in his hands "sometimes i just cant help myself you know?"

he rested his forehead on mine while still caressing my face. i clutched his jacket involentarily pulling him closer. my eyes closed and i just felt so satified having him with me like this. an idea popped into my head at that moment, maybe i should try to... no i should'nt, but it could be fun! what if i hurt him? no, he might like it!

**USUI POV**

i was still basking in her pressence when i felt my jacket being pulled sidewards. then i was pushed so i was laying on the ground, with my beloved girlfriend looming over me with an indifferent expression in her face. her arms were trapping my sides to prevent me from moving.

not that i would want to move. this is pleasantly seductive...

i decided to play along, she was most likely having difficulty in a situation like this, but i am glad she brought it up.

"what do we have here ayazawa? do you finally want me like this?" i looked into her eyes playfully.

she remained silent, it suprised me how her gaze was meeting mine head on without hesitation, though the evidant blush was still spread throughout her face.

"h- happy" she spoke as if she just swallowed something

"hmm?"

"like this... i'm happy...that is too say...with you... usui" i could tell she was struggling finding the right words to say, but i could understand her, and i was touched by it too.

"i'm glad then" i smiled up to her, and with that her blush intensified.

"i-i want to be with you like this, well not specifically like this but you know, next to you and i um..." she was so adorable. i already knew all of this but to hear her say it to me directly was just a beautiful melody. i pushed myself forward and and engulfed her in the sweetest hug i could muster.

"what exactly are you trying to say ayuzawa?" i chuckled as i held her petite form.

"i... i'm just afraid" she whimpered out almost inaudiably.

"of what?"

"of you leaving..."

"ayuzawa, you know i would never leave you"

"you don't know that"

"yes i do"

her gripp on my top tightened, she pulled away enough to look at me, he faced etched with doubt, and possibly fear.

"how?"

"because i would never give up ayuzawa for anything. there might be things in the future that make it harder for us, but if i know that i have you then i'm willing to face all of it"

she was silent after that, maybe i assured her.

suddenly i felt her lips pressed to mine, my body froze in shock but i soon melted under her lip's tender movements. i held the back of her head pulling her deeper. my eyes were closed from the passion i was feeling that i hardly noticed the sudden change in scenery. she was the first to suddenly pull away and gasp.

we were at the beach and the moon was high in the sky, reflecting into the ocean. our clothes changed as well. she was no longer in a white summer dress, she wore a 2 peice red bikini with shorts and her hair was tied into a messy bun. i was in a short-sleeved white t-shirt and black shorts that went down to my knees.

"what? how did we..."

"i guess ayuzawa has magical kisses " it was meant as a joke, but it seemed pretty believable at this time.

"impossible" she said slowly, trying to take in what happened.

we both stood up and looked around, this place was as strange as the first place we appeared in. the beached streached long out of our sight.

"wanna try again?" i leaned closer to her.

"w-what!"

"cant be helped, ayuzawa was the one who initiated the first kiss, may i do the second one?" i beamed.

"b-but"

"who knows? maybe we could end up in aother romantic setting"

"r-romantic? is that why you want too...''

"nothing beats being alone with ayuzawa"

she sighed, nothing to lose if we try again, plus i get more kisses, so why not?

"okay..."

"wonderful" and i brought my face closer to hers and smiled as i kissed her again. when we both opened our eyes it was just as we expected. we were in a completely different setting but this one was not quite as scerene as the last.

* * *

-right, so thanks for reading. and stuff like that. i'll upload again soon cause i hate cliffhangers as much as the next guy.


	2. Chapter 2

what goes on peeps! anyway. i continued like i said, sorry for the wait. this part is a bit dramatic so i hope i can tug on a few heart strings. hehehe!

"Usui? Where are you?" it was dark, but i felt a carpeted floor beneath me. My eyes adjusted and i found the room was much larger than expected.

The floor wasnt just carpeted it was a red velvet carpet! Heavy drapes were drawn in and the only light that helped me see was just trickling through the cracks in the curtains. A canopy bed was seen in the other side of room, it was messed up and a figure was on that bed... it looked... dead.

I was scared, but something told me that I was okay. As i came closer to the bed i saw strands of golden blond hair...

"U- Usui?" could that be him? He was dressed in a bussines suit,his hair was gelled back to make him look more formal I guess, his chest rose and fell ever so slightly, his brows were scrunched together and he was sweating quite bad.

"Please..." he quietly cried out. "Please let me go!" looks like he was in a nightmare. "I- I need to get back to her, maybe if I do, Maybe my Ayuzawa... Ayuzawa my angel... maybe you will still love me"

I blushed at his words, nevertheless,I slowly reached my hand out, just to let him know i was there. As soon as my hand touched his forehead his eyes shot open and he grabbed my wrist. I winced at the sudden harsh contact, but when his eyes met mine it quickly went from self defense to shock.

"Usui... it hurts.." my voice was shakey,I had no idea what was going on. He released me and sat up.

"I'm dreaming again..." he stared at me with disbilief. His hand carefully reached out to touch me so I extended my hand as well and when our skin made contact he pulled me onto his bed and trapped me in a rather tight embrace.

I felt his hands roam my back and his breath on my neck along with occasional kisses on my forehead, hair and shoulder. He was feeling me as if makiing sure I was real. After he seemed satisfied with his little investigation he made eye contact with me and cupped my face.

"h- how..." his face seemed stressed, I dont blame him, this is a bit stressful for me too.

"you tell me" i answered with much less emotional drama "last thing i remember, we were on a beach..." i didnt expect him to understand given the current situation, this seems to be a completely different Usui. Not the same one i kissed before we got here.

"Where are we?" I asked inocently still tangled in his embrace.

"England, dont you remember? I was brought here, and according to my count i wasnt suppose to see you for another 2 years..." there was sadness in his voice. I still didnt understand what was happening. Am I in the future somehow? But this cant be the future, Usui's not suppose to leave me!

"How long have you been here?"

"its been 4 years already..."

"What! th- that means you... your-!"

"22, and your suppose to be 21... but you look as young as I left you..." he had a curious look on his face as his eyes scaned me up and down.

"THATS BEACAUSE I'M STILL 17 IDIOT!" I was already panicking and shaking his collar.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down Ayuzawa..." his teasing smile was back, and he kissed my nose which made my face scrunch up in a blushy pout.

"Usui, I dont think I'm suppose to be here." I pushed him away slightly "I came here with you, er, 18 year old you. I need to find him! Um, that is you i mean... ah this is confusing!"

I heard him chuckle at my frustration. " For now, why don't you stay with me? I can show you around the mansion. We can have tea in the garden, and maybe later..." he pushed me down and pinned me to his bed. "I can show you how much I missed you." His smile was not what I was used to. As if he really had the intention to take me then and there. I was a bit frightened, I was not ready for this...

"N- no" I managed to squeak out.

**MEANWHILE WITH USUI...**

She was kissing me.

Whats more she was the one who initiated.

There was something different about her body, she had more curves and her chest was more... developed.

She pulled away to breath, but as she was about to make out with me again I stopped her.

"Ayuzawa, I dont understand..." I looked her directly and noticed her eyeslashes were longer as well.

"what is it?" she cooed. We were in a rather intimate position actually.

She was stradling me, her hands were fiddling with my shirt as if trying to undo the buttons.

"why are you doing such bold things with me? Not that i dont enjoy it, but your not usually like this."

"Well after being away from you for so long I realized spending time with you is something I should really take advatage of."

"So long? what do you mean?"

"Usui" she huffed, as if I was playing dumb "Its been 4 years! and I waited for you for so long just so i could be in your arms again!" a slight blush was on her face. But knowing her it should have been much more than that.

She leaned forward but this time kissed me more forcefuly and even tried to slip her toung into my mouth, I gave in and felt her push her toung against mine. It felt incredible to have this kind of intimacy with her, it was what I've always dreamed of.

Yet it didnt feel right.

"Wait" i pulled away again only to see an agrivated pout on her lips

"Where did you say went 4 years ago?"

"England, you needed to go there due to family problems... or at least thats what you told me" she said with a solem expession.

Of course, I should have known something must have happened. If I went to England it must have been against my will. Considering _this_ Ayuzawa seems older and knows things I do not, it must be because we... are in the future somehow. I recalled that everytime me and her kissed we would be brought to another world, but even with me in a heated kiss with her now nothing happened. This must mean that this is not my girlfriend that I came here with. I also have a feeling I know where my actual girlfriend may be.

"Then lets go." i began to get up

"What?" she stood up with me clinging to my shirt.

"Come on, we'e going on a plane trip"

"Usui!"

I told her to pack her things and meet me back in the apartment (which is where we were now). She was confused but agreed and left to pack.

This Ayuzawa was not the fantasy i had just lived through.

YEAH! CHAPTER 2 DONE! stay tuned for the next one kay? i had trouble thinking this up.


End file.
